


Pretty

by Anthea_Idolum_Moss (orphan_account)



Series: Gallavich Week 2.0 [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angry Ian, Embarrassed Mickey, Flirting, Gallavich Week, Jealous Ian, Jealous Mickey, Light Angst, M/M, Shocked Speechless Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Anthea_Idolum_Moss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey goes to a party with Ian and his friends to ward off any guy interested in Ian. To his surprise, Mickey is the one that gets hit on and he doesn't have a clue about how to handle it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Gallavich Week 2.0, Enjoy:)

“Mickey come on! It’s just one night, and they’re my friends!” Ian said with a whine that Mickey thought could rival even a four year old.

“Yeah firecroth, they’re your friends, which means I do not have play nice and fucking party with them”, Mickey said, barely covering his irritation. They were lying in bed after messing around for a few hours. Ian was on his back and Mickey was collapsed half on top of him with his arm thrown around his waist. Their legs were intertwined and neither of them wanted to untangle them anytime in the near future.

“But Mickey, you want to hang out with me right?” Ian continued.

Mickey knew where Ian was going with the new direction of questioning but he answered with the truth anyways, “fuck. you know I do man… its just I don’t like your friends, they’re all dicks,” Mickey said with a glare. They had this conversation every time Ian wanted Mickey to go out with his friends. He usually gave up at this point and went without him but for some reason Ian was being oddly persistent.

Ian gave Mickey the full on puppy eyes and said, “Mick just come with me okay? I always have to go to these things alone and I’m pretty sure my friends think I’m making you up at this point too plus the single guys there always hit me on so-“

“They what!?” Mickey yelped in outrage. “The fuck man? Why didn’t you tell me that shit before? Fuck-“ Mickey cut off and fumed at the prospect of Ian getting hit on by strangers.

“Aw Mickey, you jealous of other guys giving me attention?” Ian said jokingly. When Mickey didn’t offer up any refusal Ian took in his rage filled expression and stomped down his amusement before he punched Mickey in the shoulder, so lightly it’s almost a caress but not enough of one for Mickey to protest. “Look man it’s not like I take them up on it or anything, I can only handle one asshole in my life at a time” Ian said and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Mickey.

Mickey snorted at Ian’s innuendo and said, “Fine man whatever I’ll go”.

Ian looked triumphant and said teasingly “If you really don’t want to go I’m sure the guys-“

“Fuck off, I’m going okay?! Jeez make up your mind firecrotch,” Mickey grumbled.

Ian smirked at him and said, “You’re just going to hang around me all night and growl at any guy who talks to me aren’t you?”

Mickey snorted at Ian and said “Well they need a Milkovich fucking growling at them if they’ve forgotten you belong to someone else”

Ian didn’t say anything to that just started trailing his fingertips in patterns down Mickey’s spine. Mickey shivered and burrowed closer to Ian. As they drifting off, Ian leaned down and whispered, “you’re not a Milkovich, you’re my Milkovich”. Mickey just tightened his hold on Ian and pretended to be asleep. Ian knew that Mickey wasn’t asleep but he didn’t say anything, they both just lay there contentedly with Mickey stretched on top of Ian before they both drifted of to sleep.

“Just try to keep the growling to a minimum okay?” Ian asked, only half jokingly at Mickey. Mickey just grunted as they both stood and waited for Ian’s friend to let them into his apartment. Mickey had a scowl fixed to his face; he had stuck to his word about going to the party but he never promised Ian he would be happy about going.

* * *

 

Mickey had even traded in his usual outfit for a dark blue dress shirt, which was rolled up to his elbows and a clean pair of jeans. Ian had on a similar outfit, although his dress shirt was open revealing a tight undershirt underneath. Mickey was appreciating the view, until he scowled at the realization that he wouldn’t be the only one appreciating his boyfriend’s well-defined chest muscles tonight. Ian noticed Mickey’s scowl and reached out with the hand that wasn’t carrying a six pack to rub Mickey’s forearm.

Right then the door was opened by one of Ian’s annoyingly excited friends. This one had on tight fitting everything and what looked like blue and purple streaks in his shoulder length hair.

“Ian!” Streaks shouted before he lunged and Ian to give him a hung. “We’ve missed you man! Where have you been?” he continued until he spotted Mickey. “Oh, you brought a friend! Hey man I’m Adam!” Streaks said, letting go of Ian and reaching out a hand to shake Mickey’s.

Mickey made no move to take the other man’s hand so they all stood there awkwardly for a few minutes until Ian shouted “Beer! I- ugh- we… we brought beer” Adam looked relieved for the opportunity to drop his still outstretched hand and made a lunge at the bear before making his was deeper into the apartment.

“You could at least attempt to be civil Mickey” Ian said with a sigh.

Mickey snorted and said “when the fuck have I ever been civil?” Mickey spat out the word and grimaced as if just saying it left a bad taste in his mouth. Ian just sighed and rolled his eyes as he grabbed Mickey’s forearm again and dragging him further into the apartment.

Mickey surveyed the party from the corner in the living room he had ended up in. At first Ian had dragged Mickey around and introduced him to everyone he knew, which was way too many people in Mickey’s opinion. Mickey hun back and let Ian introduce him and he pretended not to notice people’s shocked reactions of “oh you’re the boyfriend…” or even worse, they’re condescending statements if “so nice to finally meet you”. Ian did’t seem to notice people’s reactions to Mickey, he just continued to show him off like a new toy until Mickey finally said he was going to get a drink. Ian had nodded and continued to laugh with his friends as Mickey got a drink and went to go sit in the corner of the living room.

Mickey was nursing his drink and thinking what the earliest he could ask Ian to leave was. He figured that is he held out another hour then he could probably drag Ian away with promises of a blowjob. Mickey felt a tap on his shoulder and swung around with his fists already half raises before he took in the guy’s arms raised in surrender and amused expression.

“Dude chill!” the guy said and waited for Mickey to lower his fists before gesturing to Mickey’s empty glass and continuing, “I was just going to ask what you were drinking because it looks like you need a refill”.

Mickey looked the guy over. From what he could see, he was taller than Mickey, had blond hair and blue eyes and a smattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose. He didn’t hold a candle to Ian but Mickey thought that objectively the guy was somewhat attractive. He debated for a few seconds before deciding that Ian would probably get mad at him if he was more rude than necessary so he grunted out “Vodka on the rocks”.

The guy continued to look amused at Mickey which Mickey didn’t appreciate but it was better than the other guests shock or disapproval so when the guy said “of course you are” Mickey just raised an eyebrow at him instead of punching him in the face. The guy turned around and left and Mickey let out a sigh of relief thinking the guy wouldn’t come back. He did come back though, with a tumbler of Vodka for Mickey. Now there was no chance of getting rid of him without being rude so Mickey just took the tumbler from the other man and decided to wait it out.

“My name’s Peter by the way” the man said and thankfully didn’t offer a hand to Mickey who wouldn’t have taken it.

“Mickey” Mickey grunted out thinking that if he answered but kept it short then the guy would get the hint and leave without Ian getting mad at him for being rude.  
Peter laughed at Mickey’s response and said “You don’t really talk much do you? Eh, that’s okay, you’re pretty enough that you don’t need to talk much” the guy said with a suggestive glance at Mickey.

Mickey’s eyes widened in shock, the fuck?! he thought, Is this fucker flirting with me? Mickey couldn’t respond to Peter he was so stunned by the unpredicted comment. Mickey had never flirted with anyone besides Ian before, and even that was mostly just him making inappropriate innuendo’s.

“Oh come on, don’t act so shocked, nice looking guy like you must get all sorts of attention.” Peter continued. Mickey still couldn’t answer him. If the guy had made some sort of pass at him or full out suggestion he would have just told him to fuck off and be done with it, but this guy was sitting there and calling Mickey pretty. Mickey Milkovich had been called a lot of things but pretty was never on that list until today, he just didn’t know how to respond to the guy. He could barely hear Peter but the guy was still going on about his eyes or something, his fucking eyes.

Mickey just sat there stunned, with his mouth hanging open until there was a flash of movement and suddenly Peter was on the ground and Ian was standing in front of him with his back facing Mickey.

“They fuck are you doing flirting with my boyfriend?!” Ian was yelling at Peter who was on the floor clutching his bleeding nose.

“He didn’t say anything about it man! I didn’t fucking know okay! Jesus, I think my nose is broken!” Peter moaned from the floor. As soon as his words registered with everyone watching, Ian took in a sharp intake of air and Mickey’s knew he was in trouble.

“Well now you fucking well know so stay away from him!” Ian yelled at Peter before he turned around and grabbed Mickey’s elbow without looking him in the eyes. “We’re fucking leaving” he growled out and all but dragged Mickey out of the apartment.

“Ian… Ian fuck I can explain okay-“ Mickey stammered out before Ian cut him of with a low growl of, “Shut the fuck up”.

Once they were in the hallway Ian slammed the door and threw Mickey into the wall of the empty hallway. He glared at Mickey and yelled out “What the fuck Mickey?! You have no right to get mad at me for talking to guys when the first five minutes you’re out of my sight you’re not only talking but flirting with some other guy?! And you didn’t even tell him we were together?! I thought we were fucking past this! I thought-“ Ian broke off in a chocked sob of air. Mickey wanted nothing more than to grab Ian and make him listen to reason but he knew that Ian needed to get the anger out of his system first so he just waited until Ian calmed down first. Ian took a deep breath and said in a strained voice, “If you were looking to be with other people just… just don’t lie to me okay? If you want to take a break or something just tell me. I’m not going to be cheated on okay? Just-“

“Hold on a fucking second! Nobody said anything about breaks or cheating okay will you let me speak now?” Mickey looked at Ian who was avoiding his gaze. Mickey grabbed Ian’s chin, ignoring how much Ian flinching away from his touch hurt, and lifted Ian’s gaze until it met his. “I did not flirt with him. He came up to me with a drink and started talking okay? The only reason why I didn’t punch him in the first place was because I didn’t want you to get pissed off. He started this whole weird flirting thing and he… he said… well he just shocked me okay? I didn’t tell him we were dating because I didn’t tell him fucking anything. I was too fucking shocked to speak!” Mickey continued to search Ian’s gaze and when he was satisfied that Ian had believed him he loosened his hold on Ian’s chin but kept his fingers there stroking his jaw. “I don’t want a break and I don’t want anyone else okay? I just want you” Mickey said in the most unwavering tone that Ian had ever heard him use.  
Ian blinked away the moisture that was threatening to spill over in his eyes so he leaned forward and buried his head into Mickey’s neck. His voice cracked with emotion as he said, “Okay… okay me too.” He didn’t say anything else for a few minutes as he tried to control his breathing. Mickey held him tightly and let him gather himself together.

Once Ian had his emotions under control he asked “So what the hell did Peter say that made you speechless?” Mickey was glad that Ian still had his head buried in his neck and he tightened his grip on the back of Ian’s head to try and keep him there. Ian caught on to what Mickey was trying to do and looked up to see Mickey blushing. “What the- are you fucking blushing right now?!” Ian spluttered out in disbelief. Mickey tried to glare at Ian but he just ended up looking ridiculous with his blush. Ian said with conviction “tell me what he said. I’m going to die of curiosity if you don’t”.

Mickey looked at Ian again and said gruffly “Okay fuck… fine, but don’t laugh okay?” When Ian nodded furiously Mickey mumbled out “hesaidthathethoughtIwaspretty”.

“Come again?” Ian said, confused and wanting to hear what Peter had said to make his tough thug of a boyfriend fucking blush for Christ sakes. Mickey sighed and said slower this time “he said that he thought I was pretty”. As soon as Mickey said the words out load he regretted it, especially when Ian started laughing uncontrollably at him. “Oh fuck you man! It’s not fucking funny okay?! Jesus I knew I shouldn’t have told you!” Mickey said and started to walk down the hallway.

“No- fuck- wait… Mickey- fuck I’m sorry okay?” Ian said in between laughs. He tackled him from behind and wrapped his arms around Mickey’s waist and pulling him flush against him before pressing kisses along the side of his neck and under his ear. “Don’t be embarrassed Mick, I think you’re fucking gorgeous but you’re way to manly to be pretty” Mickey would never admit to it later but he felt a bit better at Ian’s words.

“I knew he had to be lying anyway man” Mickey said confidently.

“Oh yeah why’s that?” Ian asked before nibbling Mickey’s earlobe.

Mickey leaned into Ian’s back before saying “Because if anyone’s the pretty one in this relationship it’s you”

Ian snorted and said with fake emotion “aw Mick, I might tear up, you really think I’m pretty?”

Mickey turned around in Ian’s arms and looked up at him before ducking his head underneath Ian’s neck.  
“No more parties for a while okay?” Mickey asked warily.

“Yeah, no more parties for a while” Ian responded.

They stood like that for a while, in the cold hallway with the sounds of the party floating around them. Neither of them wanted to stay there but they didn’t want to move away from each other either. Eventually, they let go in increments until only their hands were clasped and they started on their way back to their apartment.


End file.
